Define Ice Skating
by BurntMyChocolate
Summary: Define ice skating: A very dangerous hobby and/or sport that could seriously give you lasting butt pains and bruises all over your body.


"Anna! Are you ready?" The Queen of Arendelle knocked on her sister's door, patiently but excitedly moving about. She was rarely this giddy. "It seems I'm free today, and I wonder if you're free too!"

Of course Anna wouldn't let that offer slide. She'd be mentally sick if she declined.

Anna swung her door open with the same mood. "I'm here! Let's go!"

Then the redhead zoomed past Elsa and ran down the hallway ahead of her, unbeknownst that her sister wasn't following behind her.

_Yes! Today's the day! Today's the day! What are we going to do? Do snowball fights? Or make snow angels! Or we could make up our own games?!_

After the Great Thaw, everything had turned back to normal, and Anna was satisfied and happy with that. Her sister came back, and she finally got a hold over her powers, and she was the queen of Arendelle. Just a few days ago, she had asked Elsa if they could play in the snow, since she was busy with work and the kingdom Sadly, Elsa was busy. But she promised Anna that when she was free, they could go outside to play in the snow. And luckily she was free today, so here they are. Getting ready for outdoors. _Yes!_ Anna thought restlessly. _At least now's the time to make up for our sad childhood!_

"Okay, but wait! You forgot your ice skates!" Elsa called as she went inside Anna's room to find Anna's black skates.

Anna faltered and slowed down, stopping at the corner. She blinked a couple of times, wondering if she heard her right. Did she just say _ice skates?_

"Anna?" Elsa's voice resounded down the hallway. "Where did you put your ice skates?"

God, they were going out to ice skate? Anna thought of all the possibilities they could do outside, but for some reason ice skating never crossed her mind.

She knew that she wanted to make Elsa happy, since she worked hard and deserved a nice treat for all that effort. But if Elsa wanted to ice skate, does that mean she have to ice skate too?

_Ice skating,_ Anna thought miserably. _I mean, define ice skating. Ice skating is a verb. Ice skating is a very dangerous hobby and/or sport that could seriously give you lasting butt pains and bruises all over your body._

Well, for her.

She wasn't into ice skating. She preferred building a snowman. Or a snowball fight. Or anything else! Doesn't Elsa know how many times she fell? On her bum? On the cold, _freezing_ ice? It actually hurt! A lot! The last time she ice skated with Elsa was on the day the Great Thaw ended! She thought she decided not to ice skate again ever after that!

"Elsa . . ." Anna stiffly entered back into her room, reliving all the painful memories of ice skating. "How about let's _skip_ that idea and do . . . uh, hide and seek with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven? Outside?"

The Queen turned around, her smile sliding off her face. "Skip ice skating? And do hide and seek?"

Anna mentally scolded herself. Hide and seek? What, how old is she? _Three_?

"Well, not exactly, but we could do ice skating . . . too . . . with hide-n-seek . . ." Anna was at a loss for words. Oh, what was she thinking?

Elsa nodded cheerfully, as if that didn't bother her. She searched through Anna's bedroom while the redhead just stood by her bed awkwardly.

"Hey! I found your ice skates!" Elsa exclaimed brightly, raising the ice skates to Anna's face. The older woman started rambling about all her fantasies of ice skating, completely unaware her sister was hyperventilating in panic. "I could start teaching you how to jump and land on ice efficiently and correctly with correct body posture and the right timing. And then maybe we could start hosting for ice skating competitions soon! And you could qualify as a perfect skater! I mean, you're ready!" Elsa whirled around to face her younger sister, waiting for her response.

Anna gaped at Elsa. This wasn't like her.

And if her sister was _this_ happy . . . Oh no. It was a really good thing, to see her sister so happy to teach her. But to be stuck in Anna's place, what could she _do_? What would happen if she refused? What if Elsa would get upset and run away from here? Causing an eternal winter again? Like last time!?

_Shh. Calm down. Not gonna happen_. Anna silently pinched herself. Why was she thinking like that? Was she suddenly scared of her own sister? Maybe she was over thinking things. Her sister was not that emotionally weak . . .

"Er, uh, yeah!" The redhead fidgeted her braid nervously, pushing her ice skates to Elsa. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?"

Anna frowned. Did she just seriously said that?

Oh, _heck_ it will.

The blonde smiled and giggled. She spun around happily laughing, as if she was relieved to be alive. She walked past her and stopped by the doorway. Elsa glanced back at Anna over her shoulder and grinned, "I'll get my ice skates and my coat, and we'll be going! We can take Kristoff and Olaf too if you want."

"Sure thing!" Anna smiled. She was lucky she was good at faking happiness. "I'll be waiting for you outside!"

Elsa beamed and walked out and down to her room, leaving Anna all alone.

At first, she was happy she gets to play with her older sister. But ice skating? _Ice skating?_

Anna closed her door and slid down to her bum, her eyes unfocused and her expression blank.

_"Ohh no . . . Oh no no no no. What have I put myself into?"_

* * *

**I thought I should write some sisterly fluff once in a while, since it's pretty adorable. Well, hopefully this is good enough. Unless I'm convinced to write more of this, this will stay as a one-shot.**

**Summary: Anna and Elsa are going out for a snow day, but Anna's pretty reluctant.**

**Please tell me in the reviews what's going to happen next!**


End file.
